Talk:Zig-Maya Friendship/@comment-3575890-20140607234303
long drawn out sigh* I said this once already, and I'm reposting again because I just do not have the energy to keep repeating myself over and over. I am tired of always seeing these sideways insinuations that me and my friends are oppressive bullies. Or that anytime anyone has something to say that goes against us, that person feels the need to preface their post with a disclaimer that reveals they seriously think we're just going to charge right at them with torches and pitchforks (so-to-speak). For example, I often see posts that begin with this sentence: "I know I'm going to get so much shit for this, but..." No. No, you're not because contrary to what you may think, we're not going to bite at anyone's ankles over a simple disagreement. We will state our piece as is our right just as much as the OP, but our intent is not to berate you, offend you, or take away your voice and my god, I just wish people would just see it that way. I don't want to create more animosity in an already negative environment, but I am honestly so sick of being painted in this villainous light. As though me and my friends are bullies. As though we're intolerant to all opinions that don't coincide with our own. As though we're trying to force people into silence when all we've been doing is freely stating our opinions without a care as to who agrees or not, and the fact of the matter is that if people choose to withhold their opinions because they don't wish to debate with us, that is the result of them lacking grit. That is not on us. We have never discouraged anyone's right to vocalize their opinions as freely as we do ours. The problem is that our refusal to withhold our opinions regarding opposing opinions gets twisted to mean we're trying to infringe on others' rights and that's NOT fair. I am sorry if this post steps on a few toes. Really I am. The last thing that I want is to hurt people's feelings. That's not my intent here at all. It isn't that we don't respect you. It's that you have us twisted out of recognition. Some people here are so quick to think we're out to get them or this page or just out for blood in general that they've lost sight of who we are as people, and that frankly hurts. I thought this was over. I really did. After the GOT/Shameless revolution, it truly felt that this wiki was unionized and at peace once again and it still for the most part feels that way. I feel such a kinship with all of you and I can't begin to express how much I love each and every one of you. I honestly mean that from the bottom of my heart. I don't give a fuck what anyone ships or what "team" they roll with, I love you guys and I want this tranquility to last because when we all get along, we're an inseparable lot. That is, until old tensions rear their ugly heads wherever Degrassi discussions arise and we're back to backhandedly jabbing at each other and dishing out sideways accusations. WHY do we do this? Why do we exacerbate this vicious cycle rather than snuff it out? This is why one of many reasons I hate Degrassi so much. Everytime we discuss it at large, some semblance of a fight breaks out and the wiki becomes momentarily divided once again. We've all been closer than ever these last few months. Let's not ruin this by falling back into old habits. United we stand, divided we suck.